Every year firefighters are killed in the line of duty due to the strenuous nature and environmental conditions they must work in. Our goal is to develop a bio-electronic monitoring system that will inform Incident Commanders (IC) in real time when personnel are in trouble and when they must discontinue their duties to avoid endanger themselves and team members. Extreme Endeavors and Consulting will work with the US Army, Natick Soldier Center (NSC) to develop a monitoring system that will observe the firefighter's physiological status and the environmental conditions surrounding the firefighter. Research will be done to implement a repeater system to transmit the signal out of the structures firefighters must work in. The properties of the transmission required for this application will be analyzed, modeled and tested among the various structures. The bioelectronics previously developed by NSC and the research performed by E2C will be combined to construct a simple prototype. The simple prototype will be field tested by the Clarksburg Fire Department for further evaluation. This system will provide real time information as to the firefighter's condition for the IC or safety officer, allowing them to make decisions to better protect the firefighter while removed from the hazards.